Merci Kuma
by kylia1618
Summary: A shabondy, Nami disparait oui mais pas seule, puis qu'elle embarque avec elle Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law. Une petit histoire qui va déborder avec un peu de rhum. Une fanfic du conte des "Hstoires de la mère porteuse".
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfiction fait parti de « Les histoires de la mère porteuse » que je partage avec Squidounette.**

**Prologue: Oups**

**Sur l'archipel Shabondy, l'équipage de Mugiwara lutait en vain pour échapper au shichibukai Kuma.**

**Même avec l'aide de deux équipages pirates, celui d'Eustass Kidd et de Trafalgar Law, qui avaient tout deux réussis a venir à bout de l'un des Kuma.**

**L'équipage de Luffy commençait déjà à perdre de l'effectif. Zorro, Sanji, Ussop, Brook, Chopper, Franky et Robin. Tours à tours, Kuma les fit disparaître à l'aide de sa patte vers un monde meilleur… peut être.**

**« NAMI, COURS! »**

**Suivant l'ordre de son capitaine qui était en train d'affronter l'un des clones, la navigatrice se précipita à toutes jambes, essayant de s'éloigner le maximum possible du shichibukai.**

**Devant elle, Kidd et Law affrontaient quelques marines qui les avaient suivit jusque là. Bien sûre, du menu-fretin pour eux.**

**Ne s'en souciant pas outre mesure, Nami continuait sa course ne regardant pas ou elle mettait les pieds, complètement affolée. **

**Pourquoi cela leur arrivait il a eux? Et pourquoi maintenant? Ils avaient vécu tellement d'aventures tous ensemble, cela faisait mal de tous les voir disparaître sans même pas pouvoir intervenir.**

**La panique prenait déjà beaucoup de place dans le corps de la rousse, se rajoutant à cela l'horreur, la peur de mourir…**

**Nami tourna la tête quelques instants, mais juste le temps pour elle de ne pas apercevoir la racine d'arbre sur laquelle elle trébucha.**

**Perdant l'équilibre, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper, les bras en avant, elle se rattrapa de justesse sur un homme.**

**Eustass Kidd, l'homme en question, trop concentré sur son combat , ne remarqua pas la rousse qui s'appuya sur lui, le déséquilibrant. Il vacilla lui aussi, ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait il s'accrocha sur l'épaule de son compagnon de combat, qui n'était nul autre que Law. **

**En un rien de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Kuma, que Luffy tentait tant bien que mal à attirer l'attention se volatilisa pour se retrouver à quelques pas des trois pirates.**

**Nami écarquilla les yeux, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Eustass, cachant son visage dans la fourrure de sa cape.**

**Elle entendit de loin son capitaine crier son nom, terrorisé.**

**Elle comprit, tout était fini.**

**« NAMIIIIIIII »**


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai froid!

Froid, elle avait froid. Les yeux clos, la tête encore embrumé du profond sommeil dont elle venait tout doucement de sortir.

Mais pourquoi faisait t'il si froid? Bizarrement, son matelas semblait bien dur tout a coup. Elle chercha sa couette quelle trouva rapidement avant de s'en couvrir et de se blottir sur son oreiller. Elle se rendormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le vent soufflait fort, envoyant les cheveux roux virevolter dans tout les sens. Voila ce qui réveilla la navigatrice.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant? »

Tien voila que son matelas parlait maintenant.

« Et bien, pour le moment attendre. C'est la seul chose que nous puissions faire. »

Un grognement vint faire vibrer son oreiller ce qui fit gémir d'énervement la navigatrice.

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Une couette rouge a plumes et en arrière plan des nuages a perte de vus.

Euh, une couette rouge a plume? La sienne était bleu normalement. Soudain, une vision d'horreur traversa son esprit. Kuma, Luffy qui hurlait a la mort son nom…

Elle se réveilla totalement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je suis au paradis? »

« Je ne pense pas » Répondit une voix dans son dos.

Elle pivota légèrement la tête, se retrouvant face a un visage. Des cheveux rouge avec une paire de lunettes sur le front… Elle le reconnu aussitôt. Un des supernovas. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait sur son torse elle pris peur et voulut se redresser mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

« C'est pas la peine d'essayer, tant qu'on est dans les airs, c'est a peine si on peut bouger le petit doigt. »

« Non, mais je pense que nous tarderons pas a redescendre » S'exclama une seconde voix.

Elle pivota la tête dans le sens contraire pour voir un autre homme, un autre supernovas, avec un drôle de chapeau et un t-shirt jaune. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il fixait un point imaginaire dans le ciel.

« Alors profite bien de mon corps, car qu'en on sera descendu, tu pourras rêver pour redormir dessus » Lui assura l'homme au cheveux rouge.

Elle grimaça et lui tira la langue.

« ''Dans le ciel''? ''Redescendu''? »

Intriguée elle jeta un coup d'œil sous son « matelas ». Le vide. Il n'y avait rien sous eux a part l'océan a perte de vue.

« Euh…On est où là? » Demanda Nami légèrement inquiète.

« Aucune idée. » Lui répondit le brun au chapeau. « Kuma est connu pour faire voyager les pirates n'importe où »

« Super » Marmonna-telle. « Au fait, z'êtes qui vous? »

Un goute de sueur apparut.

« Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart pirates »Se présenta le brun au chapeau.

« Eustass Kidd, capitaine des Kidd pirates. » Marmonna le dénommé Kidd. « Pourrais-je savoir qui dort sur mon torse?

« Nami, navigatrice de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy. »

A peine eut elle fini sa phrase que Kidd explosa de rire.

« Tu fais parti de l'équipage de se singe ambulant? »

« Et alors? Luffy à plus de foie que vous n'en n'aurez jamais » S'énerva la rousse, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne vous cherchez pas, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre, cela ne sers à rien! » Expliqua Law.

Nami souffla un coup avant de se blottir dans sa « couette » qui n'était autre que la cape du capitaine à la coupe flamboyante.

« Non mais oh! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? » S'énerva ce dernier en la voyant se peloter à lui.

« J'ai froid. »

Kidd grogna, mais se laissa faire, basculant sa tête en arrière pour regarder devant eux.

« Oh je crois qu'on est arrivé » marmonna-t-il.

En effet, ils commençaient à descendre, fonçant a toute vitesse vers la mer.

« Eh oh, pas dans l'eau hein? »Hurla Kidd vers le ciel, espérant que Kuma l'entende.

« Aie ça sent le roussit. » souffla Law.

«Ne… Me dites pas que vous avez mangez un fruit du démon? » S'écria la rousse.

« Tout juste ma belle, me dit pas que toi aussi? »Demande Kidd.

« Bien sur que non, mais si on atterri dans l'eau qui va vous remonter à la surface? Moi? C'est à peine si j'arrive à remonter mon capitaine! »

« Pas de panique, y a une île en vue. »

Le capitaine des Heart pirates avait raison. Ils fonçaient maintenant vers une minuscule petite île blanche comme la neige.

S'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait tout le monde put remarquer qu'elle était justement recouverte de neige.

« Super une île hivernal. » Marmonna la rousse.

Maintenant l'impact ne tarderait plus, Nami s'engouffra dans la couette attendant le choc. Elle sentit deux bras puissant l'entourer. L'un sur sa tête l'autre au niveau de la taille.

Elle se blotti d'avantage contre Kidd attendant l'impact imminent. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ils n'atterrirent pas brutalement mais en douceur, quelque chose avait amortit leur chute. Une énorme bulle qui disparut subitement, les faisant tomber sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

« Eh, maintenant que tu peux bouger, tu pourrais lever tes grosses fesses de là? »

« HEINN?? Répètes un peux? Qui a des grosses fesses? » S'exclama Nami, de plus en plus en colère, toujours assise sur le capitaine Kidd.

« Et c'est reparti. » Marmonna le brun en époussetant son pantalon.

Nami se leva difficilement, les membres tout endormis, et admira le paysage. Ils se trouvaient dans une petit clairière enneigée à la lisière d'une foret, elle aussi recouverte de neige.

Plus loin se dressait une haute montagne ou l'on pouvait apercevoir la roche noir qui la constituait. Surement un volcan.

« Il fait froid. » marmonna la cartographe en tremblant.

« C'est quand que t'arrête de te plaindre? »Lui demande Eustass.

« Eh! J'ai pas de la moumoute sur le dos moi! »

« Je connais cette île! Mon équipage et moi nous sommes déjà arrêtés ici. C'est une île volcanique. Si je m'en souvient bien, il y a un château a l'autre bout de l'île. » Leur expliqua Trafalgar.

« Mettons nous en route tout de suite alors, le soleil commence sa descente. » Remarque Nami. « En plus j'ai froid!. »

« On aura compris! »Maugréa Kidd. « Prend sa et arrête de couiner! »

En disant cela, il détacha sa cape avant de la poser sur les frêles épaules de la rousse. Elle faillit tomber a la renverse sous le poids du manteau mais ce dit que c'était sa ou rien.

Elle murmura un petit merci avant de suivre Law qui avait déjà commencer a avancer vers la foret.

En chemin elle se permit de jeter quelque coups d'œil au deux hommes.

Trafalgar Law. Des jambes élancés, assez grand, plutôt chétif. Sur son t-shirt jaune a manche noir, un drôle de dessin figurais au milieu de son torse. « Surement le symbole de son équipage. » Pensa la rousse. Un chapeau blanc à tache noir, sous lequel quelque mèche de cheveux dépassé, noir comme l'ébène. Il portait contre son épaule un grand katana qui devait surement être plus grand que lui.

D'après ce qu'elle avait pus constater, il n'était pas très bavard. Il était plus homme a réfléchir qu'a parler inutilement. Pas comme l'autre ahuri.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier, en prêtant sa cape a Nami se retrouvait torse nus.

Grand, plutôt baraqué, des cheveux rouges, une paire de lunettes sur le front, en regard a faire froid dans le dos. Il portait un pantalon semblable a de la peau de serpent jaune.

Un pistolet et une grande dague ornaient une ceinture que portait a la taille.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que Nami le regardait, il sorti son regard le plus noir, ce qui provoqua chez elle des frissons, elle déglutit difficilement, se jurant de faire attention a ce dernier.

Préférant se méfier, elle se rapprocha de Law, tout en gardant un œil sur le grand baraque.

Il marchait maintenant depuis deux heures, contournant la montagne. Et toujours aucun signe du soit disant château.

« J'en peut plus! » Soupira Nami en posant ses fesses par terre. « J'ai les doigts de pieds gelé a force de marcher dans la neige avec ses scandales. Faisons une pause! » Les supplia-t-elle en essayant de se réchauffer les pieds avec ses mains.

« Mais qu'elle chieuse celle la alors. On devrait l'abattre maintenant, on en sera débarrasser! »Proposa Kidd en s'adressant a l'homme qui se tenait a ses cotés.

Nami tremblait de toute part, les oreilles et les joues rougit par le froid lui brulaient la peau. Elle resserra le plus possible la cape autour d'elle, enfouissant la tête dedans.

Trafalgar regarda autour de lui avant de s'assoir a coté d'elle.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, je reconnais l'endroit. Je croyais que vous étiez des tenaces chez les mugiwara? »

« Je ne suis que la navigatrice. »Marmonna-t-elle.

« Aller courage, jeune fille. » L'encouragea-t-il, en lui caressant le haut de la tête avant d'y déposer son bonnet.

Cette dernière, a qui les joues étaient devenue bizarrement plus rouge se releva péniblement avant de les suivirent a nouveaux.

La nuit commençait a s'installer lorsque par miracle ils trouvèrent le château.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce dernier semblait a peine tenir debout.

« Il n'était pas comme sa la dernière fois. » Expliqua Law en se grattant l'arrière du crane, visiblement mal a l'aise.

« On s'en fous, du moment qu'on peux trouver une pièce qui a encore ses postes… »

« Pourquoi faire? » Lui demanda Kidd, en levant un sourcil.

« Il est hors de question que je dorme dans la même pièce toi! » Lui répondit t'elle avant de franchir la grande porte.

« Que le froid l'emporte. »Grimaça Kidd avant de suivre Law qui était lui aussi entré.

Nami soupira lorsqu'elle vit l'étendu des dégât. Cela lui rappelait le château dans lequel vivait Chopper avant de rentrer dans l'équipage. Un grand hall recouvert de glace et de neige. Devant elle, d'immense escaliers menant a plusieurs étages.

Alors que les deux autres s'engageaient dans une pièce a leur droite, elle se dirigea vers les escalier. Faisant tout les étages un a un, visitant chaque pièce. C'est une fois arrivé au troisième et dernier étage quelle en trouva une parfaite.

Bien que tout le château soit recouvert de neige, la porte fermé de cette chambre avait empêchée le blizzard de passer.

Un grand lit, qui aurait put accueillir au moins quartes personne, un canapé, une table, et le meilleur pour la fin un cheminée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se jeta sur le lit, enleva l'horrible cape mais gardant le bonnet de Law sur la tête, elle s'allongea en poussant un long soupir de bien être.

« Eh bin ca va on s'enmerde pas! » Lança Eustass qui venait d'entrer.

« Toi tu dors dans le canapé! » Répondit aussitôt Nami.

« Nami-san! »Appela Law sur le pas de la porte. « Y a pas mal de nourritures dans les cuisines. Le froid a tout congelé, je pense que nous pourrons mangé. »

« Super, Il manque plus que tu feu. » Fit remarquer la cartographe en se levant pour se rendre vers la cheminée. « Aller chercher du bois, je vais allumer un feu avec les brindilles qui sont là, je m'occuperais du repas après. »

« Et puis quoi encore? » Grogna Kidd, de mauvaise humeur.

« Tu veux bouffer oui ou merde? » Lui demanda Nami en se plaçant devant lui.

Bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, Nami l'affronta du regard, sans ciller.

« Aller Eustass, c'est vrai qu'on se les gèle ici! » Lança Law a l'entrée de la chambre.

Kidd se résigna et s'avança vers la sortie avant de lancer « Fait gaffe a tes fesses la navigatrice. »

Cette dernier souffla avant de retourner vers sa cheminée pour l'allumée.

« Au faite, Nami-san! La cuisine se trouve a gauche dans le hall. »

« Merci Law. »

Heureusement, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour allumer un feu dans la pièce. Brindilles, vieux journaux et allumettes. Tout se trouvait près de la cheminée.

Plus loin, hors du château, les deux hommes tombèrent sur une vielle grange remplis de foin et de grosses buches.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas recevoir des ordres? » Demanda Kidd.

« Seulement ceux des mecs, la c'est une nana, rien a voir. » Expliqua le brun.

« Mouais. »

Ils prirent chacun plusieurs grosses buches, pour faire moins de voyage possible, ignorant jusque quand ils seraient coincés ici.

Pendant ce temps la seule fille de la troupe avait suivit les indication de Law et se trouvait a présent dans une grande cuisine.

En fouillant un peu partout, elle tomba sur une réserve de rhum. Pensant que sa servirait peut être pour réchauffer, elle posa quelque bouteilles dans sa grosses marmite ou se trouvait déjà plusieurs aliments, comme de la viandes, du poissons et quelque légumes, le tout complètement gelé.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, les deux capitaines étaient déjà revenu. La pièce c'était un peu réchauffée grasse au deux gros morceaux de bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Kidd et Law avaient rapprocher le canapé près de foyer et y étaient tranquillement installer.

Dans une bruit fracassant, la rousse déposa tout son matériel au milieu de la pièce, complètement à bout de force.

« J'en peut plus. » Marmonna-t-elle en s'effondrant entre les deux hommes sur le fauteuil.

Elle se défit du bonnet qu'elle portait, le remettant sur la tête de son propriétaire en murmurant un petit « merci » avant de poser sa tête sur le dossier.

« Raaaah, j'ai encore a faire a manger en plus… Soudainement Sanji me manque énormément… »

Un voile de tristesse traversa les yeux de la rousse.

« Dites? On va retournée avec les notre rapidement, hein? » Demanda-t-elle au deux autres tristement.

« Aucune idée. »Répondit en tout sincérité Law.

« Luffy et sa débilité me manque, la cuisine de Sanji, les bobards d'Usopp, les discutions avec Robin… Ils me manquent tous… »Articula Nami les larmes aux yeux.

« Désolé de vous avoir embarqué la dedans… »

Plus personne ne dit un mot après sa. Tout les trois assis sur le grand divan, le regard perdu dans les flemmes du foyer.


End file.
